Sakura's Ghost
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: Syaoran leaves Sakrua but returns as ghost. Can Sakura help him become human again?


Sakura's ghost

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp.  
Welcome another story by me. I hope you like it, it's a one shot. And please review it makes me happy to know what you think.

Sakura's ghost A young 18-year-old girl sat watching the stars with sad eyes. Her long honey brown hair flowing in the soft breeze, her emerald eyes sad. "Syaoran I miss you my love." Sakura Kinomoto said. She had been separated from her love eight years ago, almost nine, tomorrow night. She saw a shooting star fly across her head. "I wish that Syaoran comes back to me." Sakura said with a soft voice with hope in her eyes.  
She walked back in side her old home from her balcony her room was pink. A big bed was in the middle and on her bed pink book rested there. She picked it up and opened it with a key. All her cards came flying out. Then two beasts emerged. "Yes mistress Sakura." They said as they bowed to their mistress. "Hey guys I missed you tonight its lonely." Sakura said a card came forth and a big bouquet of cherry blossoms. "Thank you flower." Sakura said, as she smelled the flowers. "Guys I miss him. My little wolf." Sakura said as she sat on the bed and began to cry Yue and kero sat next her and she cried on them. "It's okay Sakura cry. But don't worry you'll see him again." Yue said as his mistress cried on him. Even kero was feeling guilty he never liked Syaoran yet his mistress was crying over him. He just knew that the brat and his mistress were destined to be together forever. "If the brat comes back I'll be nice to him, only for you." Kero said as his paw petted her.  
Next day Sakura was sleeping peacefully. When she felt someone stroked her hair. She opened her eyes to see a ghost hand. "AHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she jumped out of the bed. "Mistress! What's wrong?" Yue said walking into her room. "A ghost!" Sakura said hiding under the blankets. "I am a ghost Sakura. I'm sorry." Syaoran said as he landed on the bed. "Did I hear right?" Sakura said coming out of the covers. "Yes Sakura I'm a ghost. I died yesterday, but for some reason I'm a ghost." Syaoran said as he went to Sakura. "I'm sorry if I scared you Sakura I know how you hate ghost. Yue can I talk to your mistress alone?" Syaoran asked. "Sure." Yue said as he left. "Its okay but why today?" Sakura asked as she went to Syaoran. She tried to hug him but she went through him.  
"Today is the day I left you nine years ago. And I wanted to surprise you by coming but there was a bomb on the plane and I was killed." Syaoran said as Sakura cried because she couldn't hold him. He rubbed her back and she felt it. "Why can you hold me but why can't I?" Sakura said with some tears.  
"I don't know why Sakura but I love you and only you. And I was hoping you that you could help me change back to a human." Syaoran said as he looked at her face. "I will help you Syaoran. Yue!" Sakura said as Yue appeared. "Yes mistress?" Yue said as he bowed. "How can we turn Syaoran to a human again?" Sakura asked Yue. "Well we need to find his body then appeal to the god in charge of the dead spirits." Yue said as his mistress smiled. "Now where did you die Syaoran?" Yue asked as he sat down. "Our plane exploded in mid air I don't know where the body might have landed or if it is in pieces." Syaoran said as Sakura's hope went down in flames.  
"Okay lets go and see if we can find it." Yue said as he unfolded his wings Sakura used the fly card and her wings stretched out. They left after using the illusion. Syaoran lead the way. "Yue is there any way to track it?" Sakura asked as she flew behind Syaoran.  
"Yes there is Sakura with the li tracking device. The one Syaoran used to track the cards." Yue said following them. "Where is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she flew next to him. "At my home in a safe no one but me can access it and I cant go inside my home like this." Syaoran said as they changed directions to Hong Kong. "We'll sneak in what are the cards for if I cant use them." Sakura said with a smile as they landed on a balcony in the middle of the night. Sakura used silent and through and went inside the house with Yue and Syaoran. Syaoran lead the way to a safe he opened it and took out the laisin board. And he also took a piece of ghost hair and put it on the board.  
"Sources of light with ancient spin Send forth the magic power within Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity Force, know my plight Release the light!" Syaoran said as a light shone through and they quickly flew out after the light. They were above the ocean and the light shone down wards.  
Sakura pulled out her cards, she used windy and bubble then they flew down. Yue covered him self in a bubble and flew down after them. They reached the bottom of the ocean and there it was Syaoran's body covered in seaweed. She went down and grabbed it and they went up towards the surface when a shark attacked them. Sakura put up the shield and swam upwards quickly. They made it out and Sakura flew home with her guardian and Syaoran.  
Once they reached the house she restored Syaoran's body with fresh clothes and cured his wounds. "Yue how do we summon them?" Sakura asked as they ate diner. "First we must have someone who has magic summon them. You are this person. Then we have the body and the ghost in the same room. We must have the room candle lit with 100 candles and we have to have an offering for them." Yue said.  
"What kind of offering?" Sakura asked softly. "Items. Gold covered." Yue said as he looked at Sakura. "How in the world are we going to get gold covered items?" Sakura said surprised. "I can help with that Sakura." Syaoran said as he picked up a piece of paper.  
He muttered a spell and the piece of paper turned into a gold piece of paper. "Amazing how did you do that Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she took the gold paper. She inspected it and it was real gold. "I found a magic book in my house and learned how to do this sort of stuff. So Yue what do we need?" Syaoran asked. "Six rings, two tables, two peaches and one chair." Yue said as Sakura made everything and Syaoran turned it into gold.  
Yue placed everything how it was supposed to be and Sakura chanted the magic words and the gold items disappeared and a gold dragon appeared. "Yes how can I help you?" the dragon said as she bent down to Sakura's face. "I wish to restore Syaoran's spirit within his body." Sakura said as the dragon nodded and Syaoran's ghost returned to his body and he hugged Sakura as the dragon left the happy couple. Yue got rid of the candles as Sakura and Syaoran kissed and hugged happily. Yue left the room to leave them alone to have their moments and they lived happily ever after with two little kids a mini Sakura and a mini Syaoran.

I hoped you liked it. I'm going to try to type some more of my stories so you can read them. Once again, I am so sorry if there is no spaces to this story. I had to change it from microsoft word to note pad. so sorry.

Kawaii Bell


End file.
